


When the light runs out

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little off canon, Gen, Had this idea and ran with it, M/M, Pre-Canon, Violence, a little bit of dean/sam cause why not?, blind!Sam, chicken, hurt!Dean, idk - Freeform, kind of a jackass!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: When Sam was 4 years old, he had a nightmare. When he told his father something was in the closet, John gave Sam a .22 and told him to shoot anything that came out. Now, Castiel had never paid attention to Sam's personal life. He cared more about Dean. But he needed to get closer to Dean, so he needed to get closer to Sam, and to do that, he needed a few secrets from the past. Also, there's a chicken. Dean hates it. Sam thinks it's the cutest thing since sliced bread. Takes place in season





	When the light runs out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misha Collins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misha+Collins), [Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69/gifts).



A four year old woke up in the middle of the night, scared to death by what he had just seen. His nightmare seemed so real! He knew, however, that if he went to his father, he would be pushed away. So he stayed in his room, watching the shadows for monsters. Every dark spot looked to be hiding some terrifying creature, every stray piece of clothes a slithering blob that devoured flesh. But the worst, the worst thing was his closet. It was cracked open, but no light shined in. It was pitch black in the depths, and the child was scared. He saw something move and he couldn't stop himself anymore. He screamed, he cried, he loudly called for 'daddy'. And in 'daddy' came, seeming at first to the little boy, a knight in shining armor come in to rescue him.  
"Kiddo, what's wrong now?" His 'daddy's face was tired, and his voice was calm. The child shuddered.  
He whimpered and sobbed out, "daddy, there's something in my closet!"  
At first, he expected his 'daddy' to check the closet to scare the monster away, but he didn't.  
No, 'daddy' simply gave his son a .22 and told him to shoot anything that came out of that closet.  
Little Sammy Winchester cried.  
There was a suspicious amount of holes in his clothes the next day.  
John and Dean rolled their eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam sat on the edge of the bed he had claimed in some random hotel room they had rented, as he thought about how unlucky they'd been in the last few days. Sure, they were alive, but only barely. Dean had a large cast on one leg, a neck brace and a sling. Sam, however, was blind. A lucky shot from a monster had gotten him right across the eyes and he was wearing a bandage around them. And DAMN did they hurt.  
Getting up, Sam felt his way towards the mini-fridge and grabbed a beer. Dean, stuck in his bed, groaned at him in annoyance then promptly started to snore, which made Sam huff out a laugh. Dean was definitely asleep. If only Sam could join him  
As Sam felt his way back to his bed (he hoped) he ran into something very solid, with arms that grabbed his elbows and held him up. Thinking quickly, Sam sorted a list of everyone who could be here, without the door opening.  
It was one name long.  
"Cas?" Sam muttered.  
He heard a grunt from in front of him, "Yes?"  
Sam sputtered for a moment but quickly regained use of his mouth.  
"What are you doing here? Dean's out cold, and isn't he your favorite?"  
Cas grunted again. "I have a case."  
Blinking, Sam asked, "a case?" Sam awkwardly laughed, gesturing vaguely at himself and Dean, "I don't think we can work a case right now."  
"...... Oh. I see your problem. You appear to be injured."  
A laugh escaped Sam's throat, "No shit, sherlock."  
"... I.... don't understand. My name is Castiel."  
"No, it's a.... Nevermind... Anyways, if you want to fix us...?"  
"No."  
"Great. Thanks.... Cas? ........ Castiel?..... Hey, man, are you still here?"  
Sam growled at the silence he was met with.  
"Damnit."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel, the Mighty Seraph of Our Lord, Jesus Christ, was in a smiting mood.  
The only thing he needed was someone to smite.  
Maybe the man at the hotdog stand who was stealing money from his daughter?  
No.  
Ooh, how about the women who beat her husband?  
No.  
There! That was the one! That was the one who would receive his smiting.  
The man who was cheating on his wife with two brothers and was secretly also fucking a chicken. Who does that? Ugh, humans.  
The reason he was in a smiting mood was simple.  
The Winchesters.  
He needed to be closer to Dean, so they could better connect through their bond, but Sam Winchester was in the way. Until Castiel knew Sam, Dean would forever be farther away. The two were like the pharisees. So close, and SO ANNOYING.  
So, the real question was how to get close to the boy with the demon blood? The abomination?  
For a brief second, he imagines strapping Sam down on a bed and whipping him, and Sam's face would be red and his back would look perfect.  
But then the second is over and Castiel doesn't think anything of it.  
After all, this isn't the first time he's wanted to punish someone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A chicken, thoughtful and kind, carefully pecks Dean Winchester's cheek until he wakes up.  
"What the fuck?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AFTERWORD:  
SOOOOO yeah. If you want, I'll continue. Comments are appreciated, criticism is welcome, but please don't be a dick about it.  
The chicken will stick around.  
No debates on that.  
I love the chicken.  
~SaintIggyRsing


End file.
